Love Between Mates
by Twilight Vampire89
Summary: Isabella moves to Forks and meets Alice. Alice has been without a mate for a very long time and wants Isabella. She eventually wants to change Isabella and make her hers. Will it happen? Isabella/Alice Contains Femslash, OOC, AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

_Isabella's POV:_

I got up to get ready for school but was having a difficult time. I'm still not use to the time change. When I was ready, I went to my truck that Charlie had gotten me and drove to Forks High.

When I arrived, it seemed like a typical high school, not that I was expecting anything different. I parked my truck and as soon as I got out, everyone was staring and whispering. I couldn't make out what they were saying which annoyed me. I tried to make it look like I didn't mind but that wasn't the case. It made me very uncomfortable. Hasn't anyone told them it's rude to stare?

I walked passed them, not looking at them and made my way to the office. I was greeted by the receptionist. "What can I help you with, dear?"

"My name's Isabella Swan and I am a new student here." I said.

"Alright." She said, typing onto the computer. "Let me print out your schedule."

In about three minutes she handed it to me and pointed out where everything was. I thanked her and headed to my first class.

After going to a few classes, it was now time for my favorite one, gym. I sulkily changed into gym clothes and did what the coach asked of us. It was a miserable experience because I ended up hitting the ball onto everyone, including the coach. I felt my face turn red and was very thankful the class ended.

I walked to the cafeteria and sat down. I was joined by Jessica, Lauren, Eric and Mike. Eric and Mike resumed their flirting with me. It made me uncomfortable with all the attention.

Jessica, Lauren and I were talking when movement caught my eye. I looked up and saw a beautiful blond woman and a big guy that looked like he lifted weights. Next, a blond guy and a bronzed haired guy walked in. They were all very beautiful. It was mind boggling.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Lauren looked behind her and smiled, "You never saw them yet? They are the Cullens. They were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. The blond guy is Jasper, The bronze-haired guy is Edward, the big guy is Emmett and the blond woman is Rosalie. There is another one but I guess she hasn't arrived yet. Her name is Alice."

On cue, a small, cute pixie-like woman walked in. She caught my attention the most. She was beautiful. She had golden eyes, fair smooth skin, and walked/danced gracefully like the others. Her hair was short and spiked everywhere. She had on a smile on the entire time. She reached her table and smiled brightly to her siblings.

"There are rumors going around that they are all together…except for Alice." Jessica said.

"Alice is single?" I asked.

Lauren nodded her head, "Looking to ask her out?" she asked with a smile.

I looked to the table and saw all of them staring at me. I was lucky enough to stop the blush.

"Don't bother. They don't associate with people outside their home." Jessica said bitterly.

Trying to salvage my dignity, I said, "I wasn't planning on it." I looked over to Alice and saw her face fall. She looked very disappointed and hurt. Did she hear me? She couldn't possibly.

Edward put a comforting hand and whispered into her ear. Whatever he said made Alice light up. She was happy. Okay that is an understatement. She was practically bouncing in her seat. The rest of the table was trying to calm her down with grins on their faces.

I couldn't help but smile. It was a real treat to see her so happy.

The bell rang, telling us it was time. We got up and I headed to my next class, American Literature.

I managed to find the class and was about to look for the teacher but he beat me to it. "You are the new student, yes?"

I nodded, "I'm Isabella Swan." I said shaking his hand.

"Welcome. You're seat is right there." He said pointing to an empty seat that was next to Alice! I was instantly frozen. What are the chances?

I walked over and as I got closer, so did Alice's smile. I sat down and Alice turned her body to me, "Hi, I'm Alice." She said holding out her hand.

I took it, "Isabella." Her hand was so cold! I made no indication that I noticed though.

"How do you like Washington so far?" she asked.

I nodded, "It's okay. The weather and time take a little getting used to."

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Arizona." I answered.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Really? That would be different then yes. I know it's only been a day but which do you like better?"

Interesting question. "As much as this place has been great, I'm going to have to go with Arizona." I said, hoping I didn't hurt her feelings.

She giggled, "Let's see if I can change your mind."

Her eyes held passion and intensity. I couldn't help but blush.


End file.
